


The Date?

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: Chat finally managed to convince Ladybug to hang out as civilians, will it turns into a reveal or...??





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit:** @alazic02 did a divine fanart request on tumblr  
>  *https://arisu-anonimadelima.tumblr.com/post/160178043454/el-request-básicamente-mari-y-adrien-están

it was another day, another morning, class, akuma attack, back to class to ended with homework and if the day reclaim with a patrol. It was starting to feel like a boring routine to Marinette, who was now working in her history homework before going to patrol, although it was almost 100% certain that, that night wouldn't be another one, but who knows if today was going to be the day or night in this case, to break the routine. She had just finish her dinner, help her mum clean up the dishes and now almost finish her homework, she was running out of excuses of why she didn't finish her homework, to cover the fact that she was half saying the true each time when she over sleep or sleep on it while doing, especially if she had to keep it secret that the real reason to be so exhausted at night was not because working on personal design projects but spending the night going to patrol next to Chat Noir as the superheroine that she is, Ladybug.  
  
"ahhh..."-Marinette leave a heavy sighs-"I don't like that much history... tell me again Tikki why cannot you tell right away the answers..."-before Tikki could say anything else-"ahhh... I know... that would kind of cheating and it's so wrong... but I'm also tired... and....and..."-looks over to her clock-"and now we had just less of half hour"  
Tikki giggles a bit  
"what's so funny?"  
"oh, nothing, Marinette, don't worry about it... just a bit of funny to know that you don't even need me to reply to know the answer"-Tikki smile to her after saying it  
"...oh... right, thank you Tikki"  
  
With that, the resting time passed and it was just in time when she finally finished her homework, put it away, stand up from her desk, went to her balcony, transformed into Ladybug and went to the mutual meeting point roof.  
  
"Good night, My lady"-said Chat  
"night, chaton"  
"so, what's the plan for today my lady? I know we just had to fight a nasty akuma no longer ago, so I assuming that you may be as tired as I'm, so..."-put his hand behind his neck with nervous-"I was wondering that maybe.... maybe... if you want..."-with that Ladybug who was now also sitting down next to him as how he was from the beginning as she found him out waiting in their spot, raise an eyebrow with suspicious of where this conversation was going, knowing that it wasn't the first time that they have this kind of conversation, although knowing it, she still allow him to finish it-"you can still say no, you know and only if you want ready... but I swear... I won't push anything or made anything... that you my lady don't feel comfortable with and...and..."  
"what?"  
"normally you stop me just right here"  
"oh... well... I just thought that this time I should let you finish until I say _no?_ "  
"I knew... you would say no... it's silly anyway... someone else could... well you know recognise us... and well...."  
"wait... what?.... isn't it one of your tries to ask me if we can reveal...?"  
"what??... no... my lady... although..."-she give him a serious expression-"alright, alright... I won't even try to ask that... I know it would end again in "it save for us if we don't know" monologues if not just that... anyway... since lately we are... well kind of tired, I thought... we could _hang out_?"-before she could say something-"I mean... as civilians but under cover... you know... like I _date_?"-say that word almost as a whisper-"I...I mean... just hang out as friends... two random friends... just having fun... if that's alright with you, you know, as a small break from what... at least for me... I don't know about you m'lady but.... if start to feel a bit as a routine..."  
"alright... let me stop you right there..."-Chat look at her a bit sad but nods in silence-"so, you are telling that this suggestion/invitation to hang out as friends/random friends in our civilians forms is not a way to aks me to reveal?"-she lift her eyebrow  
"ooohhh.... no, you see... I was forgetting small details..."  
"oh really? and what would it be... mmm... I don't know... to reveal? maybe?"  
"haha..."-says nervously-"Oh no.... as much as I want to... but, no... I mean... no, at least you want..."-Ladybug give him the look-"alright... alright, I know, that's a no... but my point is... that we use some... I don't know maybe sunglasses and wear some clothes that we normally don't wear in our civilians forms and... well... agree in a neutral point for us... like a cafe or something like that... you know... and just... to make it a bit more funny we could do an inside joke, to confirm that well... we are who we say we are... and no any other stranger... especially if their is an attack so, we don't have to hide from each other.... what do you think, bugaboo?"-offers his best smile  
"alright... let me see if now I get you chaton... as a break from all this amount of attacks... you want to hang out with me as civilians, wearing random not common clothes that we normally use and just as an extra have like a code to confirm that eventually you are Chat and I'm Ladybug, without revealing ourselves and have fun, and if we need to transform, just do and not hide, am I right?"  
it took him a few seconds to process all that what had she said to finally nods-"and that's only and just only if you don't mind..."-smile  
she left out a small sighs-"fine..."-he look at her with a very winden eyes-"but"-he put a small sad smile-"you can't ask me anything personal... and I only accepting this, because you are right, when you say that we need a break... and considering that I can't or either you can say anything akuma/us relate to our civilians friends or family and I think that maybe our kwamis could take some time to talk to each other and it could be a good opportunity to meet yours... you know... I like to talk with my kwami, but also meet the one that give you your powers... would be interesting, don't you think, Chat?"  
"yes, yes, yes, yes... thank you, thank you... thank you very much my lady"-says with a bigger smile that he ever had-"and don't worry, I would never ask you anything relevant, and yes, I also think it would be nice for our kwamis to have a little _Chat_ "  
she rolls her eyes-"alright, Chat, first we need to came out with those codes and fake names... we can't be around calling each other with the nicknames that we have, haven't we?"  
"alright, you are right, as always, m'lady"-smile-"so, what names are you thinking, LB?"  
"mmm... let's see..."-she saw the river closed by-"how about...Seine?"  
"haha... like the river?"  
she shrugged-"I don't see why not?"  
"alright... Seine... hehe... how about me?"  
"Chat...."  
"hahahaha... How's that going to work?"  
"Chaton..."  
"yes?"  
"I was going to say... Chat... maybe you should come with your name...silly kitty"  
"oh... well... in that case....how about Eiffel?"  
"hahahahaha... of Chat... that's worst than just calling yourself as the river... hahahaha"  
"hahahaha... you are right...haha... that's no fair.... I can see the tower as well as the river from here... so... I don't have to much of options, my lady..."  
"how about..."-she see one of the news advs from Gabriel's with Adrien pic in there-"Adrien..."-she said almost as a whisper, but Chat heard it anyway and tensed a bit but relax when notice that Ladybug was seeing the billboard-"I mean, like that model... in that picture"  
"I see... but wouldn't be dangerous... I mean, someone could overheard accidentally and think that I'm that model boy... _and that would be a problem for sure... my lady don't know how of a closed call that was..._ "-he thought the last bit  
"yeah... and definitely you are _not_ him... right?"  
"what??"  
"relax...I'm just teasing you... you know... alright, then... how about...Tahc?"  
"what?"  
"Tahc... you know Chat... but mirrow it..."  
"oh... yeah.. I guess that should work... considering, that would be the most weird name in history...haha"  
"yeah... hihi"-she giggles for a moment-"alright, Tahc and Seine will be meet.... where? and how do we will know how to recognise each other, without you know..."  
"I know... well, I was thinking sunglasses would help"  
"agree"  
"and we are going to call us as Seine and Tahc instead of any of our nicknames that we have for each other"  
"right"  
"so, how about tomorrow at..."-he stops for a moment while mentally checking his schedule and remember that his photoshoot would be finishing at 4 pm. and then he would be free-"at 5 pm.? if that's alright for my lady..."  
"mmm... yeah, I'm free... tomorrow at 5 pm..."-'look down to notice a cafe not too far away from there and point out-"is alright there? in from of that cafe?"  
Chat see it-"yes, it's fuuurrfect... I'll be wearing a black jacket"-he wink at her and she give him a roll of eyes-"and a black jeans of course"-wink at her again  
"whatever Tahc... I'll probably... be wearing...mmm... a red dress... I got it some time ago, but never have an opportunity to wear it so, that should work... that and a hat with the sunglasses of course"  
"alright, then Seine... I'll see you tomorrow in from of that cafe, ask you if you are Seine lady..."-wink  
she sighs-"what I'll do with you Chat... just don't make me regret it... see you there at 5 pm.... and hopefully no before... you know"  
"yeah... I know... I'm tired of those constants attacks"  
"same... well... I guess... we should give it as done for today... as we expect, this night was very quiet"  
"yeah..."-he stand up and pull out his staff after seen that Ladybug was also standing up and pulling out her yo-yo  
"then... see ya, chaton"-with that she pull herself out of that roof and went to her house  
"see ya..."-after seeing how Ladybug was leaving he also went home  
  
Once both teens reach their homes, they went direct to their rooms as usually in the same way as they leave without being spot in, then they look for the outfits that they were thinking to wear the next day and look for the pair of sunglasses as they had agreed. In the case of Adrien he was thinking on an old black jeans and jacket as pair and part of a collection that he had to model with but never ever used again, it felt so much as revealing his identity or well that's how he feel about it and also, he didn't like to wear too much of his father line especially when he knows it came from an old collection; but in this case he didn't mind so much, he knows that was the most no common cloths that he ever wear, so he put it outside. In the case of Marinette, she had got that red dress as a present from her parents and as she said, didn't have a good opportunity to wear, so when she went through her closet in her mind and that pops out in her mind, she decided that maybe wait until she finally have a date with Adrien, won't be the case to use it and hang out with Chat, as Marinette with something unusual to her normal clothes for it, that should do the trick so she pull it out.  
  
When the next day arrived, it was a Friday and she didn't think about that detail before agreeing with Chat, but knowing that it wasn't a way to change what she had agreed without changing her mind, decide to wears her normal day to day clothes and after class she was just change and say that she decide to just walk around, in a dress because of such a nice day, with that attitude she leave that her day run in the way that it always does.  
  
Meanwhile for Adrien, he thought that we would just need to sneak outside as Chat once he arrived home after his photoshoot and get change and ready to hang out with his lady, knowing that the cafe that they did agree to meet was a bit far away from his house, the best way to arrive in time to wait for her if was if he transform and then go as Adrien with those clothes and the sunglasses. Like that, he also was wearing his normal clothes, waiting for the afternoon to arrive so he would enjoy the company of his lady, as he had planned, although know that he wouldn't be able to aks much relative with their civilians lives.  
  
And so, the afternoon arrive, and for once in that week, there weren't an akuma attack, so, he went to his photoshoot and Marinette went to her home. On the other side, other two teens were also getting ready but for a date. This two were no other than Nino and Alya, who had asked their best friends if they want to tag along with them that afternoon after class considering the fact that it was weekend, but once certain cover kitty had to denial such an offer with the true, that he had a photoshoot, a last minute photoshoot, well last minute as it was just inform to him the day before when he went home after school and before patrol; and the design friend had also say no, with the excuse that she had already plans of working on a personal project, although she was really behind on that, she couldn't tell them the real reason was that she had made plans of hanging out with someone name "Tahc" as well known as Chat. That's how now the new young couple, decided they will have a date instead of just hanging out with their friends.  
  
It was 4:50 pm. when Chat had finally managed to transform, after getting ready, and now in from of the cafe that Ladybug had suggested to meet, so, there was an Adrien Agreste wearing a black jacket with a black jeans and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"ptss... kid, are you nervous about your date?"-said Plagg whispering from his side pocket on the jacket  
"this is NOT a date, Plagg, and you know it... just leave alone, here"-from another pocket he pull out a piece of cheese and give it to him in the most discreet way that he can think about  
"if you say so..."-said Plagg while eating the piece of cheese  
"just be quiet, please... hopefully my lady... I mean Seine with have also a handbag... it's is hard..."  
"what? the fact of the fake names... Tahc... or the fact that you are denailing that this is a date"  
"Plagg...!!!!"-Plagg just snickers and went quiet after that  
  
When it was finally 5 pm., Marinette had arrived with her red dress as she said, a pink hat and a very similar bag as her very day small bag that she always carried around with Tikki inside and some cookies and of course the sunglasses.  
  
"oh here she is"-said Plagg  
"what?? where?"  
"just here... I know..."  
"thanks... so helpful as always Plagg"-said Adrien with a bit of sarcasm in his voice   
"hey..."-a bit nervous voice take his attention  
"yeah?"-he turns to see her-"oh...."-blushes-"m'l....I mean... Seine?"  
"hihi"-she giggles-"yes, Tahc?"  
"yeah..."  
"told you so..."-said Plagg  
"Plagg..."  
"oh... so, that's your kwami?"  
"yeah"-he puts his hand behind his head nevious  
"you want to... well to put him here?"-points inside to her purse-"and by the way that's Tikki"  
"Hello"-says Tikki from inside the bag  
"Tikki!!!!!"-with that Plagg jumps inside Marinette's bag  
"Plagg!!!!! long time no see"  
Plagg clearns his throat-"yeah... that... long time no see, sweets"  
Tikki giggles-"is alright... cheese lover..."  
"so, you two really know each other, huh?"-asked Adrien  
"it seems so..."-with that she closed the bag-"hey, didn't you bring something from him to eat?"  
"oh... yeah... his camembert..."-and pull out the rest of it from the side pocket that he had and sighs-"do you..."  
"of course no, I don't mind..."-grab it and put it the bag next to the cookies and closed it again-"so camembert, right? she likes cookies"  
"so lucky, my lady... I mean Seine... yeah Seine..."  
"it's alright chaton... I do understand... I guess... while it's just the two of us it would be alright..."  
"alright..."  
"so..."-looks around quickly-"Chat... what are your plans to hang out this afternoon?"  
"oh yeah... I don't know..."-he start walking without a destiny in mind-"how about we walk along the river... Seine"  
"mmm... yeah, I guess that's fine..."  
  
And now, two teens with very out of common clothes for they were just walking to the river, as they were also thinking of what to do as the friends that they are. On the other side river, closed by a certain bakery were also another teen couple walking to the bakery, after enjoying a short movie just after class at 3 pm. and want to enjoy some of the pastries that they well know is selling in that bakery.  
  
"so, the movie wasn't that bad, right, babe?"-said Nino  
"nah... it was alright.... and now once we have something to eat..."  
"yeah..."-he said once they had reached the bakery and get inside  
"good afternoon"-said Sabine who was as normal behind the counter-"what I can do for you two my dears"  
"hello mrs Cheng, How's Marinette doing with the project that she said will be working on..."-stop when Sabine give an strange expression  
"what are you talking about dear... Mari is not here, she finally is wearing the red dress that we give her on her last birthday and went out saying that she need a walk and... well, want to enjoy the nice day... I thought that she would be join you..."  
"that's weird... why would she lie to me?"-turns to see Nino who just shrugged and pick some cookies to bring those to the front and pay for it  
"here you go"-said Sabine after giving Nino his cookies and his change  
"cookie?"-offered Nino  
"no, Thank you..."-pulls out her phone-"weird, no missing calls"  
"hey, don't swear it... maybe she just decided that she needs a break and walks out... you know, probably won't take long until she returns... also it's possible that Mari didn't want to interrupt... you know..."  
Alya blinks a few times-"...you are right Nino..."-reaches to the paper bag with the cookies and grab one  
"you're welcome"  
"don't get to use about it"-turns to see Sabine-"tell her whenever she returns that she need to call me, please"-smile  
"of course dear, have fun you two"-smile  
"sure thing"-with that Alya leave and then Nino went behind her  
"what are you planning babe?"  
"nothing in particular... want to go the park..."-lost her thought one she saw something in the distance  
"to the park?"  
  
after a small while...  
  
"hey, look over there... on that brigde..."  
"what? where? what happened?? you were saying park..."-looks to where Alya was pointing out  
"wait... a second... aren't they..."  
"yeah... that's Mari and the red dress that her mum said about..."  
"and that's Adrien... and that outfit that he didn't like from last collection... or something like that... my dude isn't very specific about that staff... or well... you know he doesn't really like to talk about his job..."  
"yeah, yeah... I know... didn't he say to you that he had a photoshoot?"  
"indeed...why would he lie to me about that..."  
"no, better question... since when Marinette Dupain-Cheng plans a date with Adrien " _fucking_ " Agreste and no tell me??!!!!"  
"and he didn't even tell me that had finally find out he's sooooo obvious feeling for Mari and ask her out"  
"we have to do something about..."  
"wait... what??!! if they didn't tell us... _yet_ wouldn't that mean that they have a very good explanation?"  
"at least they must..."-but then she smirks  
"oh oh"  
"oh yeah... oh oh... for they for not tell us..."  
"oh no... come on babe..."-but the next was no hear it because she was walking to them  
  
Meanwhile Adrien and Marinette had reached the river and walk along it with happiness talking about everything and nothing as usual as how they normally do in the after patrols meeting and without notice they were walking to the bakery crossing the river on a brigde in the distance without noticing Alya and Nino coming in their direction, until they were close enough.  
  
"oh no..."  
"what's up, my lady?"  
"Tahc... no now, look over there is Alya the ladyblog girl"  
"oh....but my lady... I mean, we are Seine and Tahc... remember?"  
"yeah..."  
" _hopefully they won't recognize me..._ "-both heros thought when they saw how closed their best friends are by now  
"hey"-said Alya casually-"nice to see you here... I was looking for you girl, Nino and I thought that maybe you can join us, and maybe we could call Adrien and see if he had finished his photoshoot, but I see..."-Adrien tensed for a moment  
"hey... I don't know what you are talking about... girl... but I don't know you, you must be confusing me, sorry"-smile and turns to Chat-"let's go Tahc..."  
"yeah... Seine... I'm going behind you"-they start walking passing Alya  
"yeah sure... do you believe, Nino?"-see Nino who just reach them-"she didn't just lie to me... but also is using a fake name, and really Adrien... Tahc? what kind of name is that? at least Seine..."-look to the river-"it's a bit more creative, don't you think Nino?"-Marinette and Adrien stop their tracks and start watching at each other with widen eyes  
"Seine... and Tahc? is that what they say?"  
"yeah... like if they were in a secret date of something... but none of you would fool me... that's definitely the red dress that Mari's parents give her on her birthday"  
"and that's the outfit..."  
"yeah... that... the one he told you, he doesn't like... but look at here to mister teen model using it anyway..."-with that she pull Nino from the arm and got closed to both of them-"if you two finally confessed to each other and are in a date... _finally_ you could at least tell us, right? we are you best friends after all..."  
  
it was a small silence, then the two heros gulp louder and remove their sunglasses at the same time and in a whisper they say the name of each other with a very pale face that a little bit start to turn in different shapes of red until they were very red as tomatoes or even more and start laughing  
  
"what... what just happened?"-asked Nino who was with the same confused expression that Alya was having in that moment   
"I don't know Nino... care to explain?"  
"oh... well... this... hehe..."-tried to say something Adrien while moving his hand to behind his head  
"well.... Alya... I was just walking around... and... and..."  
"I saw her... after sneak away from my house after the photoshoot, and decide that it would be nice to spend some time with a friend you know...hehe"-said a bit nervous  
"yeap... that's what is happening here... just two friends hanging out like two complete strangers... hehe..."  
"mmmhhh.... if you say so, girl"-get close to her and then whisper-"but congrats girl for no dying just walking with mr "fucking" model here"  
"Alya!!!!"  
"hey, dude..."-he also got close to Adrien and whisper-"so, you were trying to finally confess your " _not_ " crush on her"  
"Nino!!!!"  
"haha"-laughs Alya-"so, well... now that the four of us is here.... want to do something together as we wanted first?"  
Marinette blinks a few times-"oh yeah...sure... if that's alright for Ch-A-Adrien"  
"for me is alright...m'l-Marinette... as I said I do have free the rest of the afternoon... my photoshoot had finished... and although none at home knows that I'm gone... they won't notice until dinner time... so..."-he saw his watch-"I have like around two more hours before that happen and Nathalie calls me..."  
"then what we are waiting for??"-said Alya with enthusiastic and leading the way to the park-"let's go to the park..."  
"yeah..."-said Nino and walk behind her  
"after you"-bows Adrien-"my lady"-whisper that-"I'm glad by the way... that it's you"-smiles to her with a loving smile in his face  
"A-Adrien..."  
"yes, Mari?"  
"I'm glad too... but..."  
"we are still need to talk about it, right? next patrol?"-he offer his arm  
"yeah... next patrol"-grab him by the arm  
  
And like that, the two heros with unusual clothes were walking to the park with two of their best friends to enjoy the rest of a lovely afternoon while taking a very well earned break from akumas attacks.   
  
The end? 


End file.
